


A Half Empty Night Sky

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Series: Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hurt, Mute Castiel, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, dean/cas if you look hard enough, slight self harm (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen, the sky is darker and Castiel can no longer speak.</p><p>It's as if his life couldn't be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half Empty Night Sky

He was just standing there, staring at the sky. 

Although the last angel had burned out roughly half an hour ago, soon after it had started to rain, he still stood there, staring at the sky and looking lost. An hour later and yet he still stood his ground, staring at the sky as if hoping that what had happened was a trick of his mind, an illusion. 

Then the clouds parted.

Despite it being in the middle of the country and the fact the night was clear, something didn’t feel right, something was missing in the dark sky. And then it hit him. It felt like a punch to the stomach, like someone ripped out his already aching heart. He realised that he couldn’t breathe properly, then he fell to his knees, clutching his chest trying to steady himself. But he couldn’t. The image was now engraved in his mind, and he couldn’t get rid of it.

Almost half of the stars in the sky were gone.

His breathing became quick, panicky even, he tried to let out a sob but it came out silent. He suddenly stopped, and then tried to shout. The only sound that came out was a quiet croak. Tears fell down his face as he tried to call for help, for someone to find him, for Dean. But still, nothing.

Shaking, he stood up and took several deep breaths. The ice cold air burned at his lungs, but he didn’t notice. Once calm, he began to walk, where he didn’t know. Within ten minutes he had found a road, not knowing where it headed he walked. 

Just as the sun began to rise, he heard a car in the distance. As it drew closer, the rumble of the engine sounded familiar, and it slowed down to a purr till it stopped. Castiel stopped also and turned around as the door slammed. Dean was walking towards him, quickly and swiftly. For a moment, Cas thought Dean was angry with him, that he was going to shout, until he was pulled into a tight hug.

“God Cas,” Dean muttered, “We thought you died.”

Cas wished he did.

Dean pulled away and examined his face carefully, “Are you okay? Did you do this? What happened? We were worried about you.”

Castiel simply stared at Dean. Even though this was his fault, Dean didn’t appear angry or disappointed in him. Dean was concerned about him, worried about his health.

But why?

“Cas, c’mon. What’s wrong? Say something will ya?” Dean had now raised his voice, out of anger or fear Castiel couldn’t figure out, it was hard to tell.

He simply shook his head, then bowed it, staring at the ground so Dean couldn’t see how broken he was, how much of a burden he had become. The panic began to rise once more and he couldn’t breathe, he started to cry once more. Hands grabbed onto his and pulled them away from his chest - when did he start clawing at it? - and then his head was forced up.

“Okay, Cas, look at me.” Dean said slowly, “Take a deep breath, it’s all gonna be okay. Just explain to me what happened.”

Cas couldn’t though, why didn’t Dean understand? He raised a hand to his throat and shook his head, letting out silent sobs. It took a minute for Dean to catch on, his face softened and he rubbed a thumb over Castiel’s cheek. 

“Oh Cas,” he said quietly, staring into his eyes “What’ve you done this time?”

Letting out a soft sigh, he pulled away and straightened himself, looking back at the Impala. It was then that Castiel noticed Crowley sitting in the front, staring at the two - something seemed different about the demon - and Sam curled up in the back, wrapped up in a blanket. 

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, being gently pushed to the car. Cas let himself lead to the back seat, gently sitting next to Sam who looked liked hell. Deans hand stayed on his shoulder for a moment longer than necessarily, before lifting it off.

As the Impala roared into life, Cas rested his head on the window, staring at the landscape which was now coated in a rosy hue. With Iron Maiden quietly playing in the background, the purr of the engine and Dean humming softly along to the music, he felt somewhat… safe. Comfortable even.

His face felt sticky with tears, his throat aching from trying to speak. But for a moment, he was content. For the second time in his life, he rested his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to do this, so I did.
> 
> Poorly written I admit, but I'm half asleep and I'll get back to it later.


End file.
